sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Golf Wang
| location = 350 N Fairfax Ave | location_city = Los Angeles, California | location_country = United States | key_people = Tyler, The Creator | industry = Fashion, Streetwear | products = Textiles, Apparel, Footwear, Accessories | homepage = }} Golf Wang, or Golf, is an American clothing company started in 2011 by rapper Tyler, the Creator of the hip-hop collective Odd Future. The company sells clothing, which is designed by Tyler. The name is a spoonerism of Wolf Gang. Like other streetwear brands, collections are usually released or “dropped” twice a year, for Spring/Summer and for Fall/Winter. Golf Wang has also collaborated with skateboard shoe brand Vans. They have made several different pairs and colors, including shoes with the Odd Future donut logo. Since then, Tyler has left Vans and has collaborated with American shoe brand Converse. The rapper and shoe company teamed up to design a special pair of shoes to promote Tyler's new album, Flower Boy. The style is known as "Golf le Fleur". The first set of blue shoes were released on July 13, 2017, although members of the Golf 2016 fashion show were given a pair a few days before they were sold. Golf's first fashion show, named Golf 2016, was held on June 11, 2016, and was attended by Kanye West, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Kendall Jenner, and YG. A new shoe brand named 'Golf le Fleur' was also announced at the show. On November 2, 2017, three colorways for the "Golf le Fleur x Converse" were released called "Jolly Green", "Solar Power" and "Vanilla" using the same Converse One-Star shoe but with a flower shape surrounding the star. Golf le Fleur On June 11, 2016, during the Golf Wang fashion show, a new shoe brand was announced. Dubbed "Golf le Fleur" (stylized as "Golf le Fleur*"), it was announced to be a collaboration between Tyler, the Creator and Converse. After the fashion show, attendees were given a sheet of 3 shoes which they could pick one pair for free. This, however, never came to be. However, in mid July 2017, attendees of the fashion show were given a free pair of Converse shoes, known as "One Stars". These came with a signature insole and limited edition color, and roughly a week later, these were released to the public on July 13, 2017. On August 3, 2017, the first set of Golf le Fleurs was released. They came in 4 colors, called "Airway Blue" (light blue), "Peach Pearl" (peach colored), "Sulfur" (yellow), and "Fuschia Glow" (fuscia/lavender). On October 16, 2017, the second set of Golf le Fleurs was announced. This set was named the "Uno", which contained 3 new shoes, with a brand new insole, design, and bottom. The colors, Jolly Green (forest green), Vanilla (cream), and Solar Power (yellow), were released on November 2, 2017. On January 4, 2018, the second set of 'Unos', and the third overall set of Golf le Fleurs were announced. They were released on January 18, 2018, with the colors "Bachelor Blue" (light blue), "Geranium Pink" (light pink), and "Jade Lime" (light green). On April 23, 2018, the first set of the a line known as "Monos", and the fourth overall set of Golf le Fleurs were announced. They are a monotone colored shoe, and on April 26, 2018, were released. The colors were "Black", "White", "Greener Pastures" (dark green), "Limoges" (dark blue), and "Rhubarb" (burgandy). On May 23, the third set of 'Unos', (also nicknamed "two-toned") and the fifth overall set of Golf le Fleurs were announced. They were released on June 1, 2018 with the colors "Purple Heart" (purple and green), "Molten Lava" (red and blue), "Candy Pink" (red and pink), and "Plume" (baby blue and baby pink). Golf Wang store From 2011 to 2014, Tyler had an Odd Future/Golf Wang shop on Fairfax Avenue, which later closed due to disagreements with the landlord. On October 25, 2017, after much speculation and many rumors, Tyler announced a brand new Golf Wang store, simply named "GOLF", which opened the next day and is located on 350 North Fairfax Avenue in Los Angeles, California. It officially opened on October 26, 2017, and features an indoor skating bowl. Golf Media Tyler also has an app, called Golf Media, which was released April 8, 2015. This app is defined as "Tyler and his brain without restrictions and bullshit". The app costs $5 a month, the first week free. Subscribers get premium access to exclusive videos, music, photos, etc. Subscribers originally got access to merchandise released on the website one day early, however this was discontinued in early 2016 for unknown reasons. On June 29, 2018, it was announced through the Golf Media app that Golf Media would be discontinued on July 31, 2018. There has not been an official announcement by Tyler other than the message given in the app, or any reason given as to why it's going to be discontinued as of now. References Category:Clothing brands of the United States Category:2010 establishments in California Category:Clothing companies established in 2010 Category:Companies based in Los Angeles